parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Striped Skunk
The striped skunk (Mephitis mephitis) is the most common skunk in North America and is found in Canada, the United States and Mexico. Skunks are famous for their defence behaviour, spraying a pungent fluid from glands near the base of the tail when threatened. Skunks can spray this foul-smelling fluid up to twelve feet. The striped skunk is omnivorous; while mainly feeding on insects it also occasionally eats small mammals, birds and plant matter. Roles * It played Dr. Julia Bleeb in We're Back! An Amazon Animal's Story * It played Gold Ranger in Animal Rangers Zeo Gallery striped-skunk.jpg Mephitis Mephitis.jpg 95243-004-6C30D455.jpg Fantasia-disneyscreencaps.com-6306.jpg|Fantasia 2000 (1999) EEnE Skunk.jpg melody-time-disneyscreencaps.com-2639.jpg|Melody Time (1948) Mulan Skunk.png|Mulan 2 (2004) Skunk (Total Drama Island).png KND Skunks.jpg Stinkyskunk.jpg Skunk.png SMB Skunk.png Simpsons Skunk.png HBO Animals Skunks.png IMG_7788.JPG|Little Tinker (1948) IMG 7043.JPG IMG_7790.JPG IMG_4659.PNG IMG_7952.JPG IMG_7953.JPG IMG_7954.JPG IMG_7998.JPG|Porky’s Preview (1941) IMG_8043.JPG IMG_8046.JPG IMG_8068.JPG IMG_8108.JPG IMG_8145.JPG IMG_8191.JPG|Mouse Placed Kitten (1959) IMG 8533.JPG IMG 8641.PNG IMG 8395.JPG|Pleased to Eat You (1950) IMG 8573.JPG|Bear on a Picnic (1959) IMG 8722.PNG IMG_8784.PNG IMG_8785.JPG IMG_8786.PNG IMG_8787.PNG IMG 8721.PNG|The Farm of Tomorrow (1954) IMG 0294.PNG IMG 0205.PNG IMG 0880.PNG MB Skunk.jpg IMG 3461.PNG IMG 1270.PNG|Symphony in Slang (1951) IMG 1350.PNG|Rock-A-Bye Bear (1952) IMG 5486.JPG|Yosemite Peaks (storyboard) IMG 5741.JPG|Purple as a Plum (storyboard) IMG 0990.PNG IMG 5463.PNG IMG 5766.PNG IMG 6641.PNG Crash_Bandicoot_N._Sane_Trilogy_Skunk.png publicity_ZX0865A047S00.jpg Rosie_and_Maria.jpg IMG 6829.PNG IMG 9259.JPG striped-skunk-kemono-friends.jpg|Kemono Friends (2015) Mole_and_skunk_by_superdude2075-da7h8hz.jpg|Jungle Emperor:Courage can change the future Photo260.jpg Reeko sprays the beast.png Skunk spray.png Skunk_.jpg Skunk spraying.jpg Bobby Skunk.png 716d9399428d4101f5ba69fef58b0bfdb2fff4e7a531ce7cd248964bfd32a921_large.jpg Lassie skunk.jpg Beast_Boy_as_Skunk.png Good_morning_friends_S01E11.png Skunk_about_to_spray_Cranky_Doodle_Donkey.png Mlp Skunks.png Microsoft-Edge-Web-Notes-Scooby-Do86854812.jpg darrenrosario-dbconca.png Flower-The-Skunk-Looking-Irritated.jpg 4skunks.jpg|Donald’s Camera (1941) super_cute_skunk_4_by_megashadowmew-daog986.png 20145042_1_d2.jpg Pepper'sTail.png Donnie skunk.PNG skunk-tiny-heroes-4.18.jpg Stunky sprays.png hqdefamlm.jpg downloaduyg.png Toad Patrol Skunk.png Roma.png Mrs._skunk.jpg Skunks spraying.jpg The-Butt-Buster-skunk-fu-6367786-500-280.jpg stealthy_skunks.jpg Skunk_Kitty_27.jpg barbie-swan-lake-disneyscreencaps.com-6837.jpg downloaikki.png downloanbvc.png downloalkj.png download (5).png Skunk Tos.PNG Chip n Dale Skunk.jpg downlonb.png Doraemon Skunk.PNG 7c375bdf.jpg Skunk Retsuko.png Pepper sprays.png Sonic skunk.jpg download (6).png Cleveland Skunk.PNG downloar.jpg downloaw.jpg download (7).png downloak.jpg downloaz.jpg downloac.png downloav.png downloas.jpg Download (8).png downlof.jpg FOP Skunks.PNG downloay.jpg download (9).png|A Bad Case Of Diary-Uh! (2004) download (10).png downloax.jpg downloan.png downloam.jpg downloag.jpg Download Skunk.PNG downloap.PNG downloaj.PNG downloal.PNG downloae.PNG downloaq.PNG downloau.PNG downloab.PNG Food_Truck_206.jpg 98248D46-69AF-4A8C-8934-CAE114A72C8B.png downkioj.png downkiok.PNG downkiof.PNG downlovv.png downlooz.PNG downkooj.PNG downloox.PNG downloor.PNG download (11).png downlooj.png download (12).png downlool.png downlonn.PNG downlobb.PNG jtf.jpg downlopp.PNG downlopo.PNG downlozz.PNG downloss.PNG downloee.PNG downlouu.PNG downlocc.PNG downloyy.PNG downlodd.PNG downloob.PNG downloop.PNG downloon.PNG downloom.PNG downlock.PNG downlooo.PNG downloog.PNG downlook.PNG downloou.PNG downloow.PNG downlooy.PNG downlooe.PNG downloos.PNG downloov.PNG downlooi.PNG DCDCE3FC-B4D1-45E5-92A3-DDE48F4C90AF.jpeg|Roddy in the Rough (Storyboard) Downlooq.jpg downlooh.PNG downlood.PNG downloaa.PNG downloaf.PNG f0babd649de44cc998250734629576af-180.jpg downloof.PNG downloef.PNG downlonm.PNG Stanley Skunks.png|Stanley (2001-2004) Snuffy-skunk.jpg downlosk.PNG downlocv.PNG Screenshot 2018-09-24 at 4.23.02 PM.png downelll.PNG downtjbb.PNG downhtoj.PNG downlddd.PNG downlotj.PNG PPG_Skunk.png downlyoy.PNG Batw 034 skunk.png d_skunk.PNG S3.png Star_meets_Striped_Skunk.png|Star & the Striped Skunk in Phwoooar! donskunk.PNG mc020.jpg downlojj.PNG Evan Almighty Skunks.png Skunk 2.png|Duck's Wildwood Friends (2015-present) downlokj.PNG A Day at the Zoo Skunk.png Books 0D0FA3D4-05AF-4458-BBA0-56CA9CC6BA39.jpeg A6EFE12F-A220-4640-9726-63C0A761B1B4.jpeg 2923D7F0-9C10-44CD-93F4-59A84A2FB45C.jpeg F28AD9F2-B6A6-47DE-BAD6-503EC49A8A56.jpeg 10FD0CB8-DC0D-4B21-B235-DF1EE1D39EB0.jpeg 5EC33349-985E-41C0-85BA-3475CCAA36D7.jpeg B0B5DE01-9CBE-4DB8-8BAF-E8E15103F446.jpeg B5819A03-10DD-4149-BD59-557D46343AD1.jpeg EB5EB861-CD24-4B99-A609-F1207C9A88E0.jpeg D7B2ACF6-5568-44C5-BDE0-36D8CB6DE500.jpeg 22C5B725-B5BD-4D93-9C7C-6A41F854DE2E.jpeg AD17B666-57EB-4B73-892A-41F2CE01A4A6.jpeg 46F8B433-CB84-45C3-BDED-11A65C17AF7C.jpeg A862BE65-6133-4F91-B044-3AE9B49C9393.jpeg E2E28F87-8DBC-4B85-93DE-DFF854D106AD.jpeg 20CC515F-E1D6-44F0-88F4-7ED870D39D83.jpeg CB346549-9083-441E-B8A4-D4F5864ED895.jpeg A08FD620-B18F-4855-874F-954BF380FC18.jpeg See Also * Eastern Spotted Skunk * Western Spotted Skunk * Southern Spotted Skunk * Pygmy Spotted Skunk * Humboldt's Hog-Nosed Skunk * American Hog-Nosed Skunk * Striped Hog-Nosed Skunk * Molina's Hog-Nosed Skunk * Hooded Skunk * Sunda Stink Badger * Palawan Stink Badger Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:North American Animals Category:Mephitids Category:Skunks Category:Bambi Animals Category:Ed, Edd n Eddy Animals Category:Melody Time Animals Category:Zootopia Animals Category:Skunk Fu! Animals Category:Mulan Animals Category:Fantasia Animals Category:Over the Hedge Animals Category:Tinga Tinga Tales Animals Category:Stanley Animals Category:Elliot Moose Animals Category:Tom and Jerry Animals Category:Heroes of Might and Magic Animals Category:Total Drama Animals Category:Alphabetimals Animals Category:Codename: Kids Next Door Animals Category:Happy Tree Friends Animals Category:The Swan Princess Animals Category:Franklin Animals Category:SpongeBob SquarePants Animals Category:Harvey Beaks Animals Category:Homeward Bound Animals Category:Open Season Animals Category:Crash Bandicoot Animals Category:Noah's Ark/El Arca Animals Category:Omnivores Category:Evan Almighty Animals Category:Jim Henson's Animal Show Animals Category:My Little Pony Animals Category:Super Mario Animals Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Animals Category:Toy Story Animals Category:The Simpsons Animals Category:Barnyard Animals Category:Fantasia 2000 Animals Category:101 Dalmatians Animals Category:Sesame Street Animals Category:Eras of Alchemy Category:Eras of Alchemy Animals Category:Scribblenauts Animals Category:Flushed Away Animals Category:Black Animals Category:Loopy De Loop Animals Category:Dora the Explorer Animals Category:Township Animals Category:Looney Tunes Animals Category:Kimba the White Lion Animals Category:Barbozatoons Animals Category:The Loud House Animals Category:Tinker Bell Animals Category:Striped Animals Category:Viva Pinata Animals Category:African Animals Category:Storybots Animals Category:Kemono Friends Animals Category:National Zoo Animals Category:Cincinnati Zoo Animals Category:Maryland Zoo Animals Category:Woodland Park Zoo Animals Category:Oklahoma City Zoo Animals Category:Toronto Zoo Animals Category:The Chronicles of Narnia Animals Category:Hero 108 Animals Category:Little Einsteins Animals Category:Sequoia Park Zoo Animals Category:Mill Mountain Zoo Animals Category:Stoked Animals Category:Teen Titans Animals Category:Eric Carle Animals Category:Star Vs. The Forces Of Evil Animals Category:PJ Masks Animals Category:Bill & Ben Animals Category:Higglytown Heroes Animals Category:Clifford's Puppy Days Animals Category:Paw Patrol Animals Category:Team Umizoomi characters Category:Hey Arnold Animals Category:SuperMarioLogan Animals Category:Sing Animals Category:Baby Bear, Baby Bear, What Do You See Animals Category:Bear in the Big Blue House Animals Category:Littlest Pet Shop Animals Category:Barney and Friends Animals Category:Tiny Toon Adventures Animals Category:Animaniacs Animals Category:Jay Jay the Jet Plane Animals Category:Predator VS Prey Animals Category:Is a Crocodile a Reptile Animals Category:Animal Parade Animals Category:An A to Z Walk in the Park Animals Category:The Dictionary of Ordinary Extraordinary Animals Animals Category:Bernard Stonehouse Animals Category:The Truth About Animal Senses Animals Category:The Truth About Animal Communication Animals Category:My First Book of Animals from A to Z Animals Category:What Do You Do With a Tail Like This Animals Category:Nature Series Animals Category:The Wonder Pets Animals Category:101 Animal Records Animals Category:8: An Animal Alphabet Animals Category:Steve Jenkins Animals Category:Doctor Dolittle Animals Category:Tangled Animals Category:Animal Crossing Animals Category:Bold and Bright Black-and-White Animals Animals Category:Cartoon Network Animals Category:Animals of North America Animals Category:Sofia the First Animals Category:The Jungle Bunch Animals Category:DK Encyclopedia Of Animals Animals Category:Eyes On Nature Animals Category:Wild Creatures (Eyes On Nature) Animals Category:Illumination Entertainment Animals Category:Team Umizoomi Animals Category:The Giant Book Of Creatures Of The Night Animals Category:Pocahontas Animals Category:Kenneth Lilly's Animals Animals Category:Danny Phantom Animals Category:As Told by Ginger Animals Category:Rocket Power Animals Category:CatDog Animals Category:The Kingfisher First Animal Encyclopedia Animals Category:Muppet Babies Animals Category:Almost Naked Animals Animals Category:Encyclopedia Of Animals Animals Category:The Usborne Internet-Linked First Encyclopedia of Animals Animals Category:Baby Einstein Animals Category:Maya and Miguel Animals Category:The Ugly Duckling And Me! Animals Category:Usborne World Wildlife Animals Category:Usborne World Wildlife: Grassland Wildlife Animals